


Meet The Gimmicks: Current

by LostInTheThicket



Series: The Gimmicks' Compendium: Life in New Toronto [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: About Me, Cheese On Bread, Gen, Gimmicks, Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: The second member of the Gimmicks. Hannah's best friend and dearest boyfriend. The 'spark' of the team. He may not be a wild child, and he may not be perfect... But he's definitely special. Meet...The Amazing Current!





	Meet The Gimmicks: Current

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone reading this might be interested in bringing Axel to life in picture form, lemme know. :)
> 
> Stay Golden. <3
> 
> Thicket

**Real Name:** **Axel Kordell Price**

 **Superhero Name:** Current

 **Birthplace** : New Toronto, Ontario, Canada/Freeport, Bahamas

 **Age:** 24

 **Nationality** : Bajan-Canadian

 **Height:** 5'11"

 **Weight:** 165 lbs.

 **Eye Colour:** Hazel (White for his first power, Blue when using his second)

 **Hair Colour:** Black

 **Fighting Style:** Stick-Fighting (rarely) mixed with his electrical powers ( _But I don't use it often!)_

 **Occupation:** University Student/Superhero

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

* * *

 **Traits:** laid-back, friendly, artistic, humorous, resourceful, brave, hot-headed, slightly neurotic at times, superstitious ( _and amazing, my brother!)_

 **Powers:** Electricity Manipulation/Telekinesis, Neural Impulse Manipulation

* * *

 **Allies/Friends:** Hannah-Faith Yates (girlfriend), Moon Kim-Young, D.K. Archer, Megann, Voyd (Incredibles), Violet Parr (Incredibles), Bliss (ex-girlfriend,  _'frenemy')_

 **Enemies:** The 77s, Requiem, Gravitas, The Backdraft Gang ( _specifically Kali)_ , Twitch & Frostbite ( _Snakes.)_ , Elise-Marie Kadrite (Friendly Rival)

(more to be determined)

* * *

 **Likes:** Hannah-Faith, his friends and allies, his family, the Bahamas, being a hero, old-school and Canadian hip-hop, indie rock, journalism, technology, fighting games, superhero movies, meeting new people, skateboarding, his dreadlocks, martial arts, food, and a hidden love of anime (... _But yuh ain't gonna tell anyone 'bout that.)_

 **Dislikes:**  The 77s, being lied to, depression, the death of his grandfather, supervillains, getting scared easily, picks in his guitar, smog, zombie-based media, rude people, cynicism, Hannah-Faith when she puts her foot in her mouth, arrogance (mainly from D.K.)

* * *

**Bio:**

Axel Kordell (A.K.) Price was born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada before its technological renaissance, but grew up in the Bahamas. Growing up in the tropical city of Freeport, Axel was born into a friendly and loud family, always willing to meet new people and be the life of the party. Adopting a laid-back personality, Axel was always one for entertainment. He developed a knack for conversations and music at an early age to his grandparents' delight. Unfortunately, tragedy struck.

During Hurricane Katrina, Axel's family tried to contact and retrieve his grandparents. Unfortunately, a close friend of his grandfather was trapped inside his home. Axel's 'grand-dad' tried to save his friend, but the waves became too much to bear. Axel tried to save them both, but he witnessed the hurricane and the waves sweep the two away, never to be seen again. The deaths of his grandfather and his friend weighed heavily on his mind, still lingering to this very day. Obviously worried, Axel's family consoled him. Despite Hannah's past, Axel decided to look to the future, honouring his grandfather by remembering his promise to 'make the people proud of the Price name.'

As a university student and citizen of New Toronto, Axel now studies journalism and communications. Like Hannah and his friends, he received strange powers due to an event called the Manifestation, a world-changing event of unknown origin. After a tense moment at a strange gala hosted by dignitary Elise-Marie Kadrite, Axel decided to uncover the truth about New Toronto's criminal underworld. As the spark of the Gimmicks, his grandfather's promise is now Axel's promise as he uses his powers to make the world like Freeport.

Becoming an 'Anomaly' isn't Axel's end. It's a new beginning.

* * *

**Quotes:**

_"Until the end, the Gimmicks will always defend!"_

_"Call me Current. I won't let life sweep you away, too."_

_"Feel the electricity in the air? Good. That's me."_

_"Let's switch it up!"_ (the Gimmicks' activation call)

_"Cheese on bread!"_

_"Jah! I am amazing."_

_"Static? Vergil?! Hah! That brother ain't got nothin' on me!"_

 

 


End file.
